


Minhyuk in the Bathroom

by platinumllamas



Series: Musicality [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Minor Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: And I can't help but yearnFor a different timeAnd then I look in the mirrorAnd the present is clearerAnd there's no denying, I'm just-Minhyuk gets abandoned at a party he had no interest in attending by Bin.





	Minhyuk in the Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of the Musicality series.  
> Based on Michael in the Bathroom from Be More Chill.  
> aka I don't how hanahaki got here, please don't kill me. (i twisted the rules around as well :P)

Minhyuk did not want to be at the party. It was new year’s eve and Bin had dragged him along to try and get him “out there”; Bin’s new found popularity born from his recent dance performance was another factor that launched him there.

Minhyuk soon realised that he knew no-one at the party, Bin had wandered off to god knows where so, he was stuck. Minhyuk trudged around the area, chugging his umpteenth beer as he decided what to do. He found Bin again but he was far more drunk than Minhyuk had anticipated. It wasn’t even midnight, Minhyuk tried to get to him to try and get him home because in Bin’s words:

“ _ If I’m ever drunk off my ass before it’s midnight, please drag my ass home. I rather be home with my best friend then vomiting in front of Dongmin!”  _

Dongmin was the boy Bin had a big stupid crush on for months. Since the dance performance, the two had been talking and from what Minhyuk gathered they became friends. Minhyuk saw the two were talking an hour ago but now Dongmin's nowhere to be seen. 

Minhyuk tried to get closer to Bin’s stumbling figure but he somehow lost him in the crowd. A bloom of panic enveloped his chest but he pushed on as he called out for Bin over the loud bass of the music. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around he was met by Sanha, Minhyuk felt himself calm down at the sight of a familiar face. 

“Hey! What're you doing?” Sanha asked barely audible.

“Looking for Bin,” Minhyuk yelled over the booming music. “He's really drunk and I need to take him home. But I can't find him!”

“I can help look for him,” Sanha offered, Minhyuk nodded and thanked him. They split up to opposite sides of the house and searched for Bin. 

 

Minhyuk weaved through the crowd as much as he could, avoiding the sweaty bodies of his peers. He heard chanting over the music, it sounded like they were saying Bin. He rushed towards the chanting and found Bin dancing. Of course he was. His body was surprisingly fluid with all those drinks he had, but Minhyuk knew he was going to drop soon. Thankfully, Bin stopped. Minhyuk broke through the crowd that was closing around his best friend. 

“Bin!” He shouted. 

“Heyyy,” Bin slurred.

“Come on, let's get you home.”

“I'm not leaving.”

“Bin. You're drunk, you told me to take you home if you were!” Minhyuk half yelled and scanned around the room. “Where's Dongmin?”

“He left early.”

“Why?” 

Bin scrunched his face. “I don't remember.”

Minhyuk groaned as he tugged at Bin. “Come on, you made your functionality as a human being worsen with that small performance of yours. To think you would’ve been more responsible with Dongmin around-”  

“Leave him alone alright!” Bin yelled. Minhyuk was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

“Okay... We need to really get you back.” Minhyuk furrowed his brows in confusion over his change in attitude. He tried to grab Bin's wrist but the older snatched it away. 

“Didn’t you hear me?” Minhyuk shuddered at the ferocity in his friend’s voice, for all he knew, that wasn’t Bin. “I can’t believe you’re doing this! You’re just jealous of how close I am to Dongmin!”

“Why would I be?” Minhyuk half laughed. The party sounded quieter. 

“Because you’re in love with me!”

Minhyuk gaped in shock and tried to get a word out but he felt a shove in his chest and the ground shifted under his feet, and all he heard was gasps and laughter as he stared up at the ceiling, trying to catch his bearings. He pulled himself up and watched Bin’s figure stagger off deep into the crowd. He felt his heart hammer and dashed off, bumping into Sanha.

“Hey, did you find him?” Sanha asked. 

“Sure did,” Minhyuk muttered before bolting up the staircase. 

 

He scanned the landing for some vacant room. He saw the bathroom was opened and he ran for it. Locking the door, he leaned heavily on it and tried to block out what happened, when he heard a sharp knock on the other side. 

“Hello? Some of us have to pee!” 

“Uh… I’m having my period!” Minhyuk yelled, raising his vocal pitch.

“Okay, take your time honey!” he heard the voice say. 

Minhyuk sighed and tried to drown out the sound of the party but it was no use, he paced around the bathroom as he replayed the fight in his head. 

_ It’s just the alcohol talking.  _ Minhyuk told himself.  _ Bin wouldn’t do that to me! I’m only in the bathroom because he left me alone.  _

He walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. He saw his complexion was paler and his eyes were rimmed red. He swore he saw a reflection of Bin in the mirror, but of course he wasn’t there. 

_ I’ll just wait until it is time to leave.  _ Minhyuk thought as he picked at the grout around the sink. 

_ You’re… just… jealous…  _ His mind chanted at him over and over again, each time sounding less like Bin and more like him. 

_ Of course not, I would never. Bin made it sound bad and is now out there ignoring our history. Soon, he’ll find a new better version of me.  _ He swiped at the container holding a couple of toothbrushes in anger. His ears then picked up on a voice through the door, and heard a drunk girl singing. His feelings sunk as he realised he probably won’t have anyone to make fun of drunk girls anymore. 

Minhyuk’s mind was a mess and half regretted the countless cans of beer he had drunk that night. He stared at his reflection and choked back the tears.  _ Should I wait for the tears to dry or blame it on something in my eye? Why the fuck am I so worked up about?  _ MInhyuk questioned.

_ Because you loved him. Because you loved him.  _ His mind chanted again. 

_ No, no, NO. I have already given up on him months ago. It’s no use hanging on.  _ Minhyuk convinced himself. 

 

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

Minhyuk whipped around to the sound of someone at the door.

_ Shit they’re going to shout soon.  _

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

_ Oh hell yeah, I’ll be out soon. _

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

He felt his heart racing as he walked to the door.

_ Yeah, it sucked that Bin had left me here alone. _

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

_ Here in this teenage battle zone.  _

**_CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG._ ** Minhyuk saw the door knob go.

Minhyuk froze on the spot and felt the pressure blowing up. 

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG_ **

Hot tears harshly spilling out, blood roaring in his ears. He couldn’t breathe and ran to the sink, fumbling through the tears.

_ My big mistake was showing up here! _

**_SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH splash_ **

He threw water in his face and let the relief wash over his shaking body. Going to open up the door, he then found that no one was knocking, anymore. 

Minhyuk put his weight on the counter around the sink, panting. He yearned for a different time when it was just him and Bin, and no dance performance and school hierarchy that had stolen his best friend from his grasp. He looked back at the mirror and felt the present become clearer as there was no denying that he was on his own. He let more tears flow, hot and full of regret and shame.

_ What a heinous night.  _ He placed his hand on his forehead and laughed a bit. Minhyuk wished he stayed at home playing video games; or better yet was never born. He sobbed harder as the memories of the times he was ignored by Bin during school flashed past.  _ A loner and a loser, what a great combination!   _

He was just Minhyuk, who’s a loner  _ so he might be a stoner _ . Rides a PT Cruiser,  _ god he’s such a loser. _

 

_ All they know about me is my name _ , he thought. “Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.”

He felt his legs liquefy from exhaustion and he fell flat on the floor. He let out a cough and a familiar feeling in his mouth made him spit, it was a lone petal.

“Fuck!” he cursed out loud. 

“Minhyuk?” he heard someone’s muffled voice ask.

Minhyuk crawled closer and heard a familiar voice call for him again.

“Shit!” he muttered as he wiped his tear stricken face with his shirt. 

“Minhyuk, let me in!” It was Sanha. Minhyuk stood up but hesitated just as he reached for the doorknob. He inhaled and unlocked the door. Quickly backing away, the door flew open. Sanha took one glance of Minhyuk, a look of surprise and worry on his face before he locked the both of them in the bathroom. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” Minhyuk heard his voice waver, cursing he cleared his throat. “Just stomach problems.” Sanha made a noise, hinting that he didn’t believe Minhyuk and squinted at him. “You’ve been crying…” 

Feeling caught, Minhyuk’s cheeks warmed and accidentally let out a tear. 

“Since when have you been this observant?” Minhyuk joked as he furiously wiped at his eyes. There was no stopping them. The tears blurred his vision and the world was spinning. He felt Sanha’s arms wrap around him. He ended up crying quietly in Sanha’s arms.

“You don’t have to tell me then, I’m here for you.” Minhyuk felt his heart grow lighter, just Sanha’s words alone, comforted him. “Do you want to get out of here?”

“To where?” Minhyuk sniffed, curious.

“Anywhere, really.” Sanha scratched the back of his head. “We got an hour or so until midnight… Wait!” Sanha snapped his fingers. “Let’s get pizza!”

Minhyuk nodded in agreement. “Sounds good, rather be anywhere but here.” 

 

They exited the bathroom after Minhyuk washed his face and hurried out the door avoiding any contact with the party guests. Cold air hit Minhyuk’s face and he felt like he could finally breathe. Basking in the chilly temperature, he almost didn’t hear Sanha ask him if he wanted to drive in his car. 

“I got here on Bin’s bike, he’s not a fan of my PT Cruiser.”

“I can’t see anyone being a fan of that car to be honest.” Minhyuk nudged Sanha and the younger giggled. 

“It’s okay, but I’ll probably get something better. It’s been in the family for years.”

They got into Sanha’s car, and Minhyuk sat quietly while he waited for Sanha to start up the engine. The car rolled into the parking lot near the restaurant and they got out. Minhyuk wasn’t that hungry, so they shared one whole pizza. Minhyuk felt way better than he did the whole evening, Sanha managed to get his mind off the eventful evening but Minhyuk knew he wanted to know exactly what happened.

“Come on, what happened with you and Bin?” 

“Fight, I guess.” Minhyuk shrugged. “Ended with me being pushed to the floor.” 

“What!” Minhyuk winced at Sanha's outburst. “Why did he do that?”

“He knew I had a crush on him and linked it with me somehow being jealous over Dongmin,” Minhyuk said, nonchalant. 

“How’re you so calm?”

“I kinda let it out in the bathroom so, no use overthinking.”

“When did you stop having feelings for him?” Sanha’s question made Minhyuk think hard.   
“When I couldn’t stop the flowers.” Sanha’s eyes widened.

“What do you mean by flowers?”

Minhyuk’s mind flashed back to the excruciating days when he first learned that Bin liked Dongmin, how the feeling of pain had grew to the point that he felt sick, he remembered the panic when petals first came out after a cough, then the whole flowers some time later. They were Red Anemones he learnt, they meant forsaken. He kept it hidden and no-one knew. He didn’t know when but after taking time away from Bin (staying home with his family and practicing his dance routine), the flowers stopped coming. He had focused his mind on everything but Bin and soon he was able to face him. The flowers didn’t come back, but at times a petal would appear and Minhyuk paid no mind. He didn’t mention it to Sanha though. Thinking about it, the flower’s meaning was all too fitting.

“So, you really have the Hanahaki disease?” 

“I guess.” 

“You know you have to do something about it.”

“I’ve read but it doesn’t seem like I would need to anyway.” 

“You should if the flowers do come back.”

“It will be alright Sanha, we should go see the fireworks,” Minhyuk deflected. Sanha grumbled, but agreed. Soon they were walking out of the pizzeria and over to the square where a crowd had gathered to watch the fireworks display.

Now that they were standing out in the cold, Minhyuk didn’t realise he left the party with only his jacket and was freezing. Sanha seemed to have taken notice of the shudders that rolled over Minhyuk’s body; because he ran back to his car to retrieve a scarf. 

“Here, take this,” he said and wrapped it around his neck and covered his ears. Minhyuk was taken aback but thanked him. The crowd started counting down to the new year. Sanha enthusiastically counted with them, Minhyuk laughed at his excitement. It struck midnight and the square erupted with cheers. Sanha hugged Minhyuk and made him jump with him, the boom of the fireworks made them jump apart, giggling, they both watched the rest of the fireworks. When it ended, they walked around until Minhyuk remembered he needed to take Bin home, but he felt reluctant. 

“Even if he’s being an ass, you still need to get him home,” Sanha said. “I’ll help you.”   
“You don’t have to!”

“You got here on motorbike, how are you going take him home?” Sanha jumped into the driver seat of his car, Minhyuk sighed and got in.

 

When they arrived, the party was as loud as ever. Minhyuk decided to let Sanha stay with him. They made their way through the crowd and found Bin, lying under a table.

“Jesus,” Minhyuk muttered as he and Sanha hauled Bin’s body out. They managed to secure him in the backseat of Sanha’s car. They arrived at Bin’s home, and got him through the door. Bin’s parents were overseas, thankfully, but that meant there was no-one to look after Bin. Minhyuk contemplated his options and decided to ring Dongmin. Turned out Dongmin had personal matters to attend to and was supposed to come back to the party; but now he was on his way to Bin’s place. Once he arrived, Minhyuk explained the situation and the older boy agreed on Minhyuk staying away from Bin until he was completely sober.

“So what are we going to do?” Sanha asked when Minhyuk got to his car.  

“You can go home,” Minhyuk replied and sat on the hood of Sanha’s car. 

“But I don’t want to.” Sanha pouted. “Besides your big butt is on my car.” Minhyuk grumbled about his comment but refused to move, he was too tired. It wasn’t planned but the two of them ended up stargazing and talked. Minhyuk started to feel enamoured by Sanha’s enthusiasm born from almost every single thing on his mind. He talked about his games but also things that Minhyuk didn’t expect him to have an extensive knowledge about. At one point he apologized for talking too much, Minhyuk insisted it was fine and that he enjoyed listening to him talk. Sanha described his home and how it became a bed and breakfast just so his brother, Myungjun, could afford to send him to school. Minhyuk laughed at the weird stories Sanha revealed about his brother and their friend Jinwoo, and how there wasn’t any unrequited love but more dancing around each other because the both of them are too busy to “properly” confess. 

It was around 3am when Minhyuk felt himself start to nod off after a good hour of looking at the constellations. Sanha was already half asleep when Minhyuk suggested they spend the night in his home, (Minhyuk’s parents were on a holiday trip themselves) as it was late and not safe to drive at that time of the night. Sanha seemed reluctant but conceded when he wasn’t able to hold his head up straight. They hobbled into Minhyuk’s house, Minhyuk suggested they sleep in his bed because it was the only room that had a working heater system. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I can stuff some pillows between us. It’s a pretty big bed.” Minhyuk explained to the sleepy boy. Sanha nodded and followed Minhyuk, they were barely in the room when Sanha had flopped onto Minhyuk’s bed. Minhyuk wanted to complain because it was his side of the bed that Sanha was lying on, but he thought he was too cute to wake up.

_ Cute? _ Minhyuk shook his head at the thought and laid down opposite Sanha. 

 

...

 

“Why did you leave me last night?” Bin questioned as he walked into Minhyuk’s living room.

“Do you seriously not remember?” Minhyuk shot back, feeling annoyed. A day after the party and Bin was up far quicker than Minhyuk had planned. Sanha wanted to stay back for Minhyuk in case he had to deal with Bin but Minhyuk insisted he went home.

“I was dead drunk, remember?”

“Okay, fine. Let me give you the rundown on what happened.” Bin sat down, and paid attention. “You got drunk and I needed to get you home. But for some reason you refused, and then accused me of being jealous of Dongmin and that you knew I had a crush on you.” Bin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Also you pushed me to the floor and walked off,” Minhyuk added. “Me, not having it, decided to leave the party after awhile I called Dongmin to take care of you after I got you home. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Shit, sorry.” 

“Not to mention you tried to kiss me and then Dongmin when he arrived.”

Bin buried his face into his hands. “Oh my God!” 

“I’m kidding, Bin.”

Bin exhaled a long breath. “Please don’t do that, my heart can’t handle it.”

“Had to get you back for being a drunk jackass,”

“Well thanks, I guess.” they sat quietly for brief moment. “So, you did like me?”

“Yeah. Pretty obvious if your drunk mind was able to conclude that. Stopped before the party anyway.”

“So we’re cool?”

“Pretty much.” Bin smiled at Minhyuk’s reply and decided to take him out to eat. Minhyuk felt a growing feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t quite place, it was subconscious feeling of knowing there is something coming, dread.

 

…

 

Minhyuk had no idea why but the news of Bin dating Dongmin made him run for the bathroom. Bin had called him on the phone to announce it; about a month after new year’s. Minhyuk remembered half heartedly assuring Bin that his relationship was going to work before he felt that same awful disease close his lungs. He barely got past the door when Minhyuk had to cough out the anemones. The burning sensation in his throat sent tears streaming, he let another cough past but felt something different exit his lungs. He looked at the anemones and found bits of bark. He shakily picked up the bark to examine it.  _ Has it gotten this bad? I thought I was over him, _ Minhyuk wondered. Another wave took over and he heaved out more flowers and blood than he had ever seen. He was unnerved, so much so that he jumped at the sound of Sanha’s voice. Minhyuk forgot he was going out to the mall with him. 

He felt his stomach drop when Sanha ran into his bathroom with a smile that was quickly wiped off his face. Sanha was alarmed but Minhyuk could barely hear his screaming over his own sobbing. He struggled to breathe, as panic consumed him, he slipped out of consciousness.

 

…

 

Sanha was almost out of his mind with worry, Minhyuk didn’t tell him that the flowers came back. He remembered running out the front door, and begging Myungjun and Jinwoo (who were waiting for the two of them to get in the car) to help him. They got Minhyuk into the car and drove as fast as they could to the nearest hospital. 

 

...

 

Minhyuk was conscious enough to make his decision on what he wanted to do, he needed the flowers out his lungs. The process was long and Minhyuk couldn’t remember what happened but he woke up to the worried faces of his parents, friends and two almost strangers. Sanha and Bin nearly suffocated him when he woke but were later held back. Minhyuk’s mind was too hazy to recall what happened afterwards but he was soon discharged. He was later told he unknowingly let the flowers bloom faster within his lungs by forcibly not thinking about the one he was in love with. 

When he felt better enough to walk outside, he felt lighter than before and knew he was finally free from hanahaki. Bin and Sanha helped his parents to look after Minhyuk and he was grateful for them. When the doctor gave him the all clear, his parents decided to celebrate with a dinner at the fancy restaurant they regulated and invited everybody who was there on that day. 

Minhyuk was busy getting ready when he got a call from Sanha, apparently he didn’t know what clothes to wear. Chuckling, Minhyuk heard him out and helped choose his outfit. When he was settled, Sanha let out a cough. 

“Sanha, do you have a cold?” Minhyuk asked, concerned.

“Minor one, don’t worry.” Minhyuk hummed in response and hung up after a quick bye.

 

…

 

Once the group arrived they were ushered inside by the waitress, Minhyuk could feel Sanha’s excitement radiate off him. Minhyuk grabbed Sanha’s hand and took him to the balcony after the food orders were put in place. Minhyuk smiled at the awed expression Sanha had when he looked out of the balcony and across the city skyline; and like always they talked about random things that popped in each other’s minds. Sanha coughed when a gust of wind blew past them, so Minhyuk took him back inside. The food was already at the table for them to eat. After a couple dishes in, Minhyuk noticed that Sanha was not eating much, he looked pale and when he held his hand, it was clammy. 

“Hey, you okay?” Minhyuk whispered. Sanha merely nodded.

“Just need to go to the bathroom, don’t worry about it,” Sanha said and left. 

Minhyuk played around with his food on his plate while the chatter of Myungjun and the others faded into white noise. Sanha was taking awhile to get out of the bathroom, Minhyuk noted. He waited a couple more minutes until he decided to check on him. He rapped his knuckles on the hardwood and called out to Sanha, there was no answer. Minhyuk knocked down the bathroom door and found Sanha curled next to the toilet. 

“Sanha?” He gasped at the sight.

“I didn’t think anybody would’ve noticed.” Sanha murmured. 

“Sanha, please.” Minhyuk was panicking, there were flowers spotted with blood scattered across the blue tiled floor. “We need to get you to the hospital,” Minhyuk said as he dialled for the emergency services. 

Sanha blocked his hand. “Don’t.”

“What, why? You will die!”

“If I get the surgery I will lose my feelings for you.” 

“Why would y-” Minhyuk stopped himself, fully realising the reason.

“I love you, Minhyuk,” Sanha admitted, a half smile on his face. “I know, how stupid of me to fall for the guy who had the hanahaki disease himself.” Sanha let out a bone rattling cough, and another gardenia fell out. Minhyuk didn’t know what to do. Sanha picked the flower off the ground. “They’re Gardenias.” he twirled it between his fingers. “They mean secret love.”

“How long?” 

“Since the start of the year, a couple of hours after I left your house. Didn’t get this bad until you nearly died in front of me,” Sanha muttered.

Minhyuk felt his heart ache. He got the surgery because he couldn’t handle it anymore; but the thought of Sanha going through the same thing was too much for him. He couldn’t quite grasp why he felt like that, then he understood why. 

“Sanha,” he took in a deep breath he hoped his feelings was enough to cure him, after all that’s what the internet had told him. “I lo-” he heard a gasp. He whipped around to see Myungjun and Jinwoo staring at them.

“Sanha!” Minhyuk didn’t have time to confess because Sanha was already taken out of his embrace and escorted to the hospital. 

Minhyuk called up a taxi to hospital so he could catch up with them. When he got through the doors of the hospital, Sanha was already on the stretcher. Minhyuk rushed to his side, not wasting another second.

“Sanha, I love you too.” Minhyuk didn’t know what the effects were if the love was reciprocated but he didn’t expect him to start to convulse. Minhyuk stared in horror as he watched Sanha get wheeled away. 

“What happened?” he heard Myungjun ask.

“H-he wasn’t feeling well and went to the bathroom and that’s how I found him.”

“Why was he?” Minhyuk could hear the tremble of despair in the older’s voice.

“Because he fell in love with me!” the confession made Myungjun collapse back into his chair.

Minhyuk busied himself by walking around the waiting area, trying to ignore the pointed stare that Myungjun gave him since it was because of him that Sanha was in the ER. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he locked himself in the stall after escaping to the restroom. He counted to control his breathing and waited. He heard a knock on the door of the stall, he unlocked it and found Bin.

“Sanha is recovering.” 

“What?” 

“He didn’t go through with the surgery and he is okay.” Minhyuk couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He wrapped his arms around his best friend and cried tears of relief.

He exited the restroom with Bin in tow. He learnt that he was allowed to visit Sanha, but he had to make it quick.

Pulling back the curtains, he saw Sanha. His skin was no longer pale and he was hooked up to a medical ventilator; but there was an air of life in the atmosphere. 

“Hey,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Sanha replied, he moved to side of the bed and made space for him. Minhyuk hesitated but laid down. There was an awkwardness between them, but Minhyuk needed to break it.

“So... you got the disease because you fell in love with me, another victim of the disease?”

“Sounds stupid right?”

“Not really,” Minhyuk replied. “You didn’t know that the flowers were still there and thought that I was over Bin.” Sanha hummed in agreement. 

“So what does that make us?” Sanha asked. “I didn’t die or go through with the surgery meaning that my feelings were genuinely reciprocated.”

“Official, I guess, if that’s what you want.”

“Of course it is,” Sanha half yelled. Minhyuk giggled and pressed a kiss on Sanha’s lips. The younger yelped in surprise and tried to hide under his covers. They later discussed their feelings, relationship and the inbetweens. Minhyuk didn’t notice the time past and that no-one came in to get him out. Soon, he found himself nestled next to Sanha, playing with his hair as the younger drifted off to sleep. Minhyuk’s eyes scanned the face of his boyfriend, and smiled knowing that he’s in love with someone who loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> not as happy about this fic as i was when I first planned it (took me a month to finish the first half and then rushed the rest making the story sound really silly)  
> but thank you for reading :")
> 
> hmu @  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
